


Маленькая разбойница

by Scotch_scotchem



Category: Sneedronningen | The Snow Queen - Hans Christian Andersen, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scotch_scotchem/pseuds/Scotch_scotchem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано для Дайя-недельки</p>
    </blockquote>





	Маленькая разбойница

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Дайя-недельки

Герда боится.  
Лес обступает землянку со всех сторон и заглядывает в окна, тихо курлыкают голуби под потолком каморки. Это страшное место так далеко от дома, что не получается даже плакать. Герда видит в темноте едва различимое движение — кто-то скользит по стенам, и она приподнимается, разглядывая чужие сны. Во дворце это была пышная охота, с всадниками и псами, и Герда знала, что Мею снился яркий день, а здесь сны прячутся по углам пугливыми дичками.  
Герда пробует встать, и рука на ее юбке сжимается в кулак. Райчи и не думает просыпаться, но держит ее крепко. Олень с умными глазами перебирает ногами, вскидывает голову, фыркает совсем тихо. В ночи и этот звук раскатывается громом.  
Они бросились наперерез, как только последние лучи солнца перестали пробиваться под крону обступивших карету деревьев. Герда сначала растерялась из-за криков, а когда выскочила, кучера уже сбежали, а дверцу придерживал незнакомый человек. Он насмешливо улыбнулся.  
— Прошу наружу, принцесса.  
— Я не принцесса, — попробовала возразить Герда, но никто ее не слушал.  
Где-то в мире ждет ее Кай, один-одинешенек, а она сидит здесь и ничего не может сделать, потому что Райчи, мальчишка младше ее на несколько лет, но уже с шрамом на подбородке и черными отчаянными глазами, всегда спит со своим любимым ножом.  
Когда он увидел ее, у него загорелись глаза.  
— Папа! Отдай принцессу мне!  
— Хорошо, хорошо, но на кой черт она тебе сдалась?  
— Да ладно тебе, Райзо, — сказал кто-то высокий и очень спокойный. Райчи сверкнул безбашенной улыбкой и схватил ее за руку.  
Так она оказалась здесь, и теперь не знает, что ей делать. Она прислушивается к ночной тишине и сопению Райчи.  
Сначала Герда думает, что она неправильно расслышала, но один из голубей снова хлопает крыльями и курлыкает.  
— Я знаю, знаю, где Кай. Я знаю, знаю. Мы были птенцами, когда Снежная королева пролетела над нашим гнездом. С ней был мальчик. Это Кай, которого ты ищешь?  
— Да, — шепчет она и оглядывается. Райчи улыбается во сне, и он совсем не страшный.  
— Лапландия, — фыркает олень. — Она живет в Лапландии.  
Он косит карим глазом, стучит копытом об пол, и Райчи вдруг просыпается. Вся настороженность, вся недоверчивость возвращается к нему в мгновение ока, он смотрит вокруг темными глазами, не отпуская ее юбку. Герда думает, сейчас закричит, но он только внимательно смотрит на нее.  
— Я теперь знаю, где Кай, — шепчет она, и по тому, как он вскидывает голову и вдруг радостно улыбается, понимает, что он ее отпустит.


End file.
